


SOLD FOR DEVILS PLEASURE

by glayd



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Love - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, jikook - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vmin - Fandom
Genre: Blond Park Jimin (BTS), Devils, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Fucking pleasure, Guilty Pleasures, Jung Hoseok nasty Sunshine, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, M/M, Master & Servant, Min Yoongi fuckable, Multi, Sex Club, Sexual Slavery, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Threesome - F/F/M, University Student Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glayd/pseuds/glayd
Summary: Imagine you're Isabelle. And the EROS owned you now. It means you have 7 men to fuck you. Hard.





	SOLD FOR DEVILS PLEASURE

**Author's Note:**

> Actually idk why I am doing this. Anyways please read my story "SUCCUBUS" a jikook fanfiction.

Sold for Devils Pleasure

 

PROLOGUE

 

"Strip" that familiar voice hit my nerves again. He's here again, he's always here, he's been here for a very long time. I thought he left but not at all, I just found him sitting at the center of the room. But today its different he's with.. another 6 boys. Sitting with him at the sofa. I tried to look at the wall instead.

 

Again.. my hands starts to shake when I grab the strap of my bra. I stop, I took a glance on them and they are sitting like a predator waiting something to eat and in time they will grab the opportunity and eat it wholely. 

 

I knew them.. i am very familiar with them. He's the group of-- him.. M-master Jin. I always seen them at school but I never had a chance to meet them, but fuck, here they are. Watching my livefeed behind the camera. The EROS. 

 

I bit my lip, knowing that my face are cutted only my lower part was captured and on air. Gaining money for the pornsite of Master Jin. I freed my bosom and I cup it immediately. I pinch my nipples and I let out an acting moan. After massaging my breasts i undo my school skirt and my panty.

 

I've read of the message from my livefeed in the pornsite. "Miss Goddess, why you always cut your upper part? I'm fucking paying just to see your face"

 

Fucking disgusting.

 

My hands travel down to my crotch. I spread my thighs and I spread the lips of slit. I moan. I grab the vibrator beside me and I put it there. Yeah, it may be fucking teasing but I cant feel anything right now. Working in this pornsite made you fucking numb. It will make yourself disgusting but you cant do anything but to follow the orders from above, anyways, I was being paid bigtime just for a little show. A big money for a little show and in exchange is my dignity and morals. 

Is it about morals? When I was being sold to master Jin, I didnt have dignity either. All I have is the looks, the body and probably the ability to be a porn actress. But since that day Master Jin fucked me just 2 times. How long has it been? 9 months? I keep thinking, is Master Jin gay? I meanhe was always surrounded by the Eros and I havent heard him or either seen him dating or maybe fucking. Is he gay? Well, probably? His fucking car motif is Pink, does true man wears pink? And the car was surrounded by fucking super Mario toys, what the fuck was that? Now, the more I kept thinking it made sense to me.

 

But no. 

 

When we fuck that fucking two times he gave me the best fuck I ever had. For the whole years of being a prostitute he gave me a mind blowing sex causing me not to walk the next day.

 

I close my eyes, imagining that my fingers was the cock of master Jin. When will he fuck me again? I push two fingers in my entrance and I moan lewdly, if people watching this livefeed only knew that I am just imagining Master Jins cock probably they would envy it. Master jins cock was big, thick, hard, and the best. 

 

When I open my eyes, I saw master Jin looking at me intensely so do the other Eros. It give me shiver at the moment, I panicked for a moment, i dont like causing scene and it gives me as a center of attraction. Pretty funny for being a pornstar actress. But after a moment, I smile at them seductively and moan when I added another finger.

 

I keep pushing it and when I feel the heat coming from inside me start to throb the pace of my hands starts to get faster, harder not so long when I reach my climax. Closing my eyes, imagining that it was Master Jins cock. And its fucking disgusting.

 

Authors Note: hello, this is my first F/M story. I hope you'll like it. I know that this work has a lot of grammatical error, bear with it. Not so good with grammars but keep reading it! Thank you!


End file.
